garrys_mod_zombie_apocalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
City 18
"You'd think it would, like, be run by the Combine... I mean it is their city." -Roger, on the absence of Combine forces in City 18.https://youtu.be/Vlt-Oqwp6Hs?list=PLl7tPKKmq7yHwLWhXXLLhSHRyY60O3IFT&t=646 City 18 was a city encountered by Pvt. Allan during The Last Hope season. It was a city presided over by the Combine, and included many technological advances that had been developed by the Combine. Hence it's name, the city is likely one of many in a network of cities turned over in administration to the Combine. The city itself is home to a very large Combine base, and is set in the Garry's Mod map rp_c18_v1. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about City 18 before the outbreak. It seems that the government may have been attempting to turn over control of certain cities to the Combine. Although the Combine were initially a military program, it is possible that they might have been adapting to a civil role as well. Since the Combine had large amounts of funding and scientists, their technology could be useful in the administration of a city. It seems, however, that this program of turning over cities to the Combine may have just been a prototype. Much of the old city was still using antiquated technology such as payphones, and the city's old police force seemed to still have some presence, judging by their abandoned vehicles, instead of the Combine. On the other hand, the Combine had appeared to finish constructing their citadel in the center of the city, where they would rule from. Post-Apocalypse When the infection began to spread across the U.S, the Combine likely used this opportunity to launch their headcrab canisters across the country. As per the Combine's plan for the apocalypse, any Combine troops in City 18 likely withdrew to the city's central citadel, leaving behind the citizens of the city to die. Without the help of the Combine who would have been expected to assist in the quarantining of the city, the military and the local police would have been overrun by the infected quite rapidly. It does appear, though, the military put up some resistance, as throughout the city, various concrete barricades, abandoned military vehicles, and evacuation outposts can be seen throughout the city streets. When the infected took over the city, among the few who survived were Corporal John Colt and his friend. At least a year later into the apocalypse, and after the death of Colt's friend, Pvt. Allan and his companion Roger arrive in the city to scavenge for supplies. After making their way through the various military fortifications, they find the city's hospital. While searching for medical supplies, gunshots ring out in the hospital and the two go to investigate. Inside, they find Colt, who was just attacked by a zombie. After a brief standoff, the two lower their weapons and decide to work together and look for supplies. The new group head back into the main plaza, where they are ambushed by a large group of Combine soldiers. They manage to fight them off, and head deeper into the city to escape. While exploring the slums of the town, where citizens were not so fortunate to reap the benefits of the Combine's tech, they are bombarded with Headcrab canisters by the Combine. Deciding that they have to head back to their car before any more danger surfaces, they take the maintenance catwalks of the city to avoid any infected or Combine. While traversing them, Pvt. Allan slips and falls onto the streets below. Roger and Colt, thinking him to be dead, leave without him. An unknown amount of time later, two men in hazmat find the unconscious Allan, and debate whether or not to take him with them. They decide that, as they do not know if he is infected, it is not worth the risk of rescuing him. The identity of these men is never disclosed, but they may have been either U.S Military or Civil Emergency and Defense Agency personnel. When Allan later wakes up, he quickly makes his way out of the city in order to locate his companions. Layout The city is surrounded by very tall, Combine-built, metal walls. The main entrance is guarded by a large Combine gate, which itself controlled by a console, possibly centralized to a city-wide computer system. From the gate, a cobblestone street leads to the main plaza, from which the street branches off to the slums, or the hospital. Above the plaza is a metal catwalk which leads all over the city, which could be used for maintenance of the Combine's advanced technology. From the plaza, a road leads through a tunnel to the hospital. The hospital is connected via a bridge over the street to, what appears to be the central Combine base. Further down this street is another Combine gate, which likely leads to another district of the city. The other street leading from the plaza leads in the direction of the slums. Further down the street is a movie theater, and some sort of medical outpost, where many infected bodies were disposed of. A subway entrance is also found on the street, which leads down into an abandoned station. The station has two entrances, the second of which leads back up to the slums. Outside this entrance is a military evacuation outpost, meaning people may have been evacuated via train. Signs inform evacuees to remain in their groups, and not to remove their color-coded wristband, and large piles of luggage are strewn around. Various alleys wind through the slums, with the entrances of tenements and apartment buildings throughout, as there was likely no access to the street. These alleys are poorly maintained, and Combine control here was likely negligent. The slums themselves have an upper level, above the plaza. They can with more winding alleys and access to the catwalks over the plaza. Most access through this area is through paths and alleys, however a small bridge leads across to one of the plaza's apartment buildings. This elevated area of the slums also includes access to the city's upper catwalks. In the center of the city, between the plaza and the hospital, lies the Combine's main citadel in the city. It can bee seen throughout most of the two episodes, but is never actually entered due to the fact Allan, Roger, and Colt do not have the firepower to confront an entire Combine base. It is unknown if the base is still under Combine control, but considering the presence of Combine soldiers in the city, it is likely. Current Status City 18 was not seen or mentioned again after it's appearance. It likely remained loosely under Combine control, although the only real control they could have is within their central citadel. In the streets of the city, it is likely that apart from occasional patrols infected and others roamed free. This is evidenced as when, after Allan falls from the catwalk, what appears to be a military team investigates his corpse. After the Battle of Big City and the fall of the Combine, it is unknown if Combine in City 18 continued to hold out, simply disbanded, or were destroyed by the military. Sources Category:Locations Category:Cities